


Together

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Series: Polar Fire [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, RWBY
Genre: Dark Past, F/F, Healing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: From what was once a rocky relationship blossomed into a love that neither of them thinks they could have lived without.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Polar Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526684
Kudos: 1





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in the same "Polar Fire" series, although much later, I suddenly got to thinking about how they would look past their own traumas together. I'm a sap for the Azula Redemption idea because to me, she does deserve it. She's shown moments of weakness and sincerity that it feels like she does deserve it. Hell, Iroh got his own despite all of us knowing he's killed and pillaged people. It wasn't until his own son died that he reflected upon his life. So I think with her own defeat and humiliation she would have reflected on it on her own.
> 
> First chapter will have a quick overview of their own sexual lives, second will be about Azula getting over failing and being imperfect, third will be Pyrrha coming to terms with her own death and loss.

Pyrrha always had beautiful eyes. Brighter and deeper than any other shade of green Azula had ever seen, and she would know, conquering Ba Sing Se she noticed the Eathkingdom loved the color green.

Back then, if you had gone to Azula and told her that her favorite color would one day be green Azula would have burned your face off at the insult.

A fire nation citizen, a fire nation _princess,_ liking a color that wasn't red?

Yeah, that would have deserved more than a burn mark. 

Now? Now Azula really liked it, especially when Pyrrha was under her and writhing. Those gorgeous green eyes pleading at her, a pretty shade of red flushing the tan skin the woman had.

Azula bit back a groan, it was positively divine having this woman under her. Begging for her fingers, her tongue, anything and everything she was willing to give.

"Azula," her lover panted, "Please."

And she was _so willing._

While Azula wasn’t the type to talk much during sex, she all made up for in action, speeding up her fingers inside the Huntress who promptly let out a loud cry and came on her hands. 

Slicking her hair back Azula smirked down at her girlfriend. Who, with trembling hands reached up to pull her down for a kiss, which she promptly returned, both of them smiling into it. 

Having this woman in her arms completely melt and love her was better than anything else she had accomplished. 

\---

It wasn't often Pyrrha got to be on top. Azula wasn't the kind to let just anyone top her, not that Pyrrha was the type to like being on top, she was more than content with being on the bottom. 

She relished in the lack of control, specifically, she liked being manhandled by Azula. 

And while the last memory she had with golden eyes was with Cinder, Azula's burned with confidence and fire that Cinder's didn't, in a way that had caused Pyrrha to fall in love with her. 

Azula was the type to try to deny her any noise while she fucked her into the sheets. Opposite to what she looked like on top of Pyrrha, where she oozed that smug aura of hers when she bottomed she gave off such submissive vibes that it sometimes amazed Pyrrha that they were the same person. 

The days where she got worked up enough to ask Azula to let her be on top were rare and few between. But when she got into it, _she got into it._

"Mmpf-" Azula whined softly against the gag in her mouth. Pyrrha smiled lazily as she rubbed the metal shaft against Azula's nipples.

There was something about tying her up that was just so... _satisfying._

It took a while though, Pyrrha mused as she inserted the dildo into Azula who promptly keened. While it didn;t take Pyrrha long to get over her golden eyes, Azula had absolutely hated the idea of being tied and gagged. 

Cringing slightly at the memory, Pyrrha recalled the moment she had mentioned it. Not only had it ended up in an arguemtn, Azula hadn't talked to her for weeks afterward, completely shutting her out and disappearing in the woods for days on end, leaving Pyrrha to fret over her when she did come back a mess from her skirmishes with some packs of Grimm. 

Coaxing the princess to open up had been difficult, but when Azula had finally opened up and told Pyrrha her fears containing anything involving _restraints_ , Pyrrha had told her they didn't have to and took the suggestion off the table. 

It wasn't until Azula brought it up a couple of months later that they had experimented for a bit. Pyrrha shivered at the delicious memory, Azula had been fucked all around the house, in all kinds of positions over and over again. 

In the end, Azula had taken a liking to it. Nowadays they only indulged in it every once in a while. A weakness neither of them spoke much about unless it was to make sure Azula was okay in the end. 

Coming back to the present, her eyes roamed around the absolutely gorgeous sight displayed under her. Quivering legs on either side of her, Azula’s muscles tensing and shivering, skin a pretty red in high contrast with her black hair that was fanned out framing Azula's pretty face. Pyrrha licked her lip and as she made eye contact with her girlfriend, felt her tighten and clamp against her. 

After helping her ride the aftershocks, Pyrrha pulled the dildo away before throwing it to the side to pull Azula close to her. While the Princess twitched a bit she settled comfortably into the Huntress's arms, struggling a bit to catch her breath. 

Another thing she hadn't known was that Azula didn't get hugged a lot, even as a child, meaning she was a bit touch starved when they were alone.

Something Pyrrha was more than happy to indulge her in.


End file.
